Applications for mobile devices are typically provided as scaled-down versions of applications designed for desktop computing devices. However, the limited resolution and small display screens of mobile devices can affect, for example, the relative ease with which certain tasks are performed by users, the amount of information that may be displayed on a screen, and the manner in which that information is displayed.
For example, some applications designed for execution on a mobile device allow users to view images displayed on the mobile device screen. For instance, an image of a webpage, which itself may comprise embedded images, may be displayed to a user in the execution of a browser application. As a further example, users may view pictures stored in an image or graphics format in the execution of a picture viewer application or the like on the mobile device.